Kapitel 2: Sturm des Chaos
Die neue Bedrohung... 2 Monate nach dem Friedensvertrag von Akata... Währenddessen auf der Schwarzberginsel... Caelus:,,Und immernoch keinen Erfolg erzielt?!´´ Tseron:,,Nein. Tut mir leid.´´ Caelus:,,Ihr habt oft genug versagt!´´ Zwei Wachen packten Tseron und drückten ihn auf den Boden, worauf sie mit ihren Gewehren, die vorne Klingen haben, auf ihn zielen. Tseron:,,Aber ich habe was wichtiges herausgefunden!´´ Caelus:,,Was?´´ Tseron:,,Der Kristall, den wir für die Aktivierung der Exodus brauchen, befindet sich in Valum am Sonnenturm. Doch der Turm ist für mich zu stark bewacht.´´ Caelus:,,Lasst ihn gehen. Er hat sich mit dieser Information das Leben gerettet. Und bereitet einen Anschlag auf Valum vor. Wir werden die Stadt vom Erdboden wischen!´´ Tseron:,,D...Danke..´´ Caelus:,,Und wenn du versagst, wirst du hingerichtet.´´ Tseron:,,Verstanden..´´ Die Terrororganisation 'Schwarze Hand' griff vorwarnungslos Valum an und vernichtete die Stadt komplett. Sämtliche Bewohner starben bei den Explosionen und Überlebende wurden exekutiert. Kinder wurden gezwungen, zuzusehen, wie ihre Eltern sterben und Mitglieder der Organisation vergingen sich auf Geheiß des Kommandanten Tseron an überlebenden Menschen des jeweils anderen Geschlechts. Sie beschandeten Denkmäler und pissten auf Valumische Flaggen. Nachdem der gut bewachte Sonnenkristall gestohlen wurde, wurden Massenexekutionen mit Flammenwerfern durchgeführt und viele als Sklaven verkauft und teilweise unter Mitgliedern der Miliz aufgeteilt. Nachdem die Insel komplett verwüstet war und jeder Bewohner der Stadt starb oder versklavt wurde, verschwand die Organisation wieder. Währenddessen in Akata... Kami:,,Hey, Kurashiro!´´ Kurashiro:,,Hi! Wie war die Jagd?´´ Kami:,,Recht nice. Ich habe eines dieser seltenen Dreihorn-Riesenechsen an der Westküste Akatas niedergestreckt.´´ Kurashiro:,,Glückwunsch!´´ Kami:,,Danke!´´ Tenshi kam aus einer Tür. Tenshi:,,Kami. Du bist ja zurück. Ich habe aber beunruhigende Neuigkeiten bekommen. Das kleine Fürstentum Valum wurde vollständig zerstört.´´ Kurashiro:,,Was? Es gab seit 2 Monaten kaum noch Auseinandersetzungen.´´ Kami:,,Du weißt ja die Terrorgruppe, die Wochen zuvor Anschläge auf Sahiki verübte. Oder?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja. Wenn sie es wirklich waren, dann sind sie wirklich viel gefährlicher, als wir sie eingestuft hatten. Ich befehle doppelte Stadtwachenpräsenz im Palastbezirk!´´ Tenshi:,,Wir wissen ja, dass die Terroristen das Donyoku-Regime wieder aufleben lassen will und unter ihnen viele Ascheland-Nationalisten stecken könnten. Wir werden mit Yuki reden.´´ Kami:,,Ja.´´ Die Gruppe stieg in ihre Autos und fuhr los. Sie stiegen, als sie am Parkplatz der Bergfeste waren, aus und gingen über eine lange Hängebrücke. Kami:,,Oh sie haben wohl eine Hängebrücke gebaut.´´ Tenshi:,,Sie haben den gesamten Burgkomplex irgendwie umgebaut. Der Hauptweg führt über eine Steinbrücke und es gibt zwei andere Wege, die über golden gefärbte Hängebrücken führen. Die Burg wurde so umgebaut, dass man von allen drei Eingängen aus leicht rein kann.´´ Kurashiro:,,Endlich mal Fortschritt an der Bergfeste.´´ Kami:,,Ja. Wenn wir wieder daheim sind, werde ich meine Armee mobilisieren. Ich möchte die Provinz Valtukka, die unter m....´´ Ein Schussgeräusch ertönte und Kami fiel um. Kurashiro:,,KAMI!!´´ Tenshi:,,Kami!!! BITTE STIRB NICHT!!´´ Kurashiro:,,Es tut mir leid. Er ist tot. Der Schuss durchbohrte sein Herz von hinten.´´ ...Diese mentale Verbindung... Das Gegenüber warnt mich.... Ein Schuss aus dem Nordosten... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro hielt blitzschnell ein kleines Messer vor seinem Hals. Ein Schuss prallte darauf ab und die Patrone fiel runter. Kurashiro:,,Da vorne ist Kamis Mörder!´´ Tenshi:,,Ich werde ihn erledigen!´´ Tenshi nahm ihr Scharfschützengewehr, das sie mitnahm und tötete den Scharfschützen mit vier Treffern. Tenshi:,,STIRB DU ELENDER BASTARD!!!´´ Mehrere feindliche Krieger stürmten von beiden Seiten der Brücke auf Tenshi und Kurashiro los. Kurashiro:,,Terroristen... Hier?!´´ Tenshi:,,Ja.. Und ich werde sie in Fetzen reißen!´´ Tenshi zog ihr Schwert, nachdem sie ihr Gewehr wieder auf ihren Rücken packte. Kurashiro zog ebenfalls sein Schwert und die beiden standen nun Rücken an Rücken. Tenshi konzentrierte sich an die Feinde, die von der rechten Seite kommen und Kurashiro an die, die von der linken Seite kommen. Kurashiro:,,Wenn wir die Feinde besiegt haben, müssen wir Yuki davon überzeugen, sich uns anzuschließen. Sie ist zwar unsere Verbündete, aber sie kann auch entscheiden, ob das Ascheland neutral bleibt oder nicht.´´ Tenshi:,,Ja. Wäre eine gute Idee.´´ Die beiden kämpften gegen die Feinde und konnten sie nach einigen Stunden besiegen, worauf sie in den Palast rannten und im Thronsaal ankamen. Yuki:,,Willkommen im Palast. Wieso seit ihr so blutig?´´ Tenshi:,,Wir wurden von Terroristen angegriffen und sie haben meinen Mann umgebracht. Kurashiro:,,Und wir bitten um Unterstützung. Die Terroristen haben Valum vollständig dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Und wir kennen die Stärke der Terroristen nicht. Es kann sein, dass wir eure Hilfe benö...´´ Bote:,,Eure Hoheit. Unser Fernsehnetzwerk, sogar auch der Bildschirm an der Saalwand gegenüber der Tür, wurde von einem unbekannten System gehackt. Sollen wir die Nachricht abspielen?´´ Yuki:,,Ja.´´ Der Fernseher wurde eingeschalten. Kurz war ein Flimmern zu sehen, bis der Bildschirm blutrot wurde. Dann kam das Logo der Terrororganisation der schwarzen Hand vor. Kurashiro:,,Sie können also auch hacken..´´ Das Rot auf dem Bildschirm wurde immer heller, bis eine Tribüne zu sehen war. Darauf war ein junges zierliches Mädchen mit langen dunkelbraunen Haaren zu sehen. Man konnte erkennen, dass sie leicht zitterte und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Mysteriöses Mädchen:,,Hallo, sehr geehrte Leute, die diese Botschaft im Moment ansehen.. Ich will euch was sagen... Die Schwarze Hand hat vor, das Ölsystem im Norden Valyrias anzugreifen und zeitgleich schicken sie eine Armee von 50.000 Soldaten zur Bergfeste, um diese zu belagern und dann niederzubrennen, um ein Zeichen zu setzen....´´ ...Diese Stimme... Die gleiche Stimme wie in meinen Visionen.. (Kurashiro) Die Frau bewegte die Finger ihrer rechten Hand wild herum, bevor der Bildschirm wieder rot wurde. Yuki:,,Zum Schutz der Bergfeste soll die Luf...´´ Kurashiro:,,Nein. Verstärkt auf keinen Fall die Bewachung der Bergfeste. Sie wollen es ja. Wieso sollten sie uns sagen, dass die Bergfeste angegriffen wird? Und das Öl-Gräbersystem im Norden Valyrias soll ebenfalls so bleiben wie es jetzt ist. DIese zwei Plätze werden keinesfalls angegriffen!´´ Kurashiro zog sein Schwert und zeigte es auf die Weltkarte, die auf dem Boden des Thronsaals nach Donyokus Fall eingraviert wurde. Kurashiro:,,Die Öl-Gräbersysteme und die Bergfeste liegen an zwei strategisch wichtigen Plätzen, Wenn ihr diese zwei Plätze verstärkt, würdet ihr den Terroristen eine Chance geben, die westliche Ascheland-Linie zu erobern und da dank dem Vertrag der Osten des Landes demilitarisiert wurde, würden sie auch diesen Teil einnehmen. Außerdem wäre das valyrianische Regierungsgebäude dann ungeschützt. Die Valyrianer verkleinerten ihre Armeen, sodass sie nur einen Stützpunkt effektiv beschützen können.´´ Tenshi:,,Oh..´´ Kurashiro:,,Mir fiel noch was extrem merkwürdiges auf. Dieses Mädchen schien garnicht entschlossen, für ihre Sache zu kämpfen. Sie zitterte ganz leicht und war sehr nervös. Es schien so, als hätte sie Angst gehabt. Und dann diese komischen Bewegungen ihrer Finger am Ende. Es waren nicht nur komische Bewegungen.. Es waren alt-akatanische Handzeichen. Sie nahm bestimmt bewusst diese alt-akatanischen Handzeichen. Diese würden den Terroristen nicht auffallen, einigen von uns aber schon, wie zum Beispiel mir. Doch die Botschaft, die sie übermittelte... Lass die Szene nochmal laufen, aber langsam.´´ Yuki:,,Verstanden.´´ Kurashiro:,,Die Nachricht bedeutet... Wenn die zwei Engel aneinanderkrachen und im Sturz das Licht der Welt erblicken... Was meint sie damit?... Wieso das?.. Das gibt uns keinen Hinweis..´´ Tenshi:,,Wenn die zwei Engel aneinanderkrachen.. Es erinnert mich irgendwie an die Thrakos-Säule an den Vujihaya-Felsspitzen in der oratyreanischen Wüste...´´ Kurashiro:,,Dann gehts dorthin!´´ ....Schon wieder diese Verbindung... Nur diesmal erkenne ich es klarer... Ich sehe ein riesiges Schlachtschiff... Das Gleiche wie in meinem Träumen, was die akatanische Flotte zerschmetterte... (Kurashiro)'''' Yuki:,,Und ihr werdet meine vollste Unterstützung bekommen!´´ Kurashiro:,,Danke.´´ Tenshi und Kurashiro gingen aus der Bergfeste, stiegen in ihre Autos und fuhren los. Platz der Engel'''' Tenshi und Kurashiro reisten zu den Vujihaya-Felsspitzen und kletterten hinauf. Nach einer Weile kamen sie an ihrem Ziel an. Die Thrakos-Säule ist eine 8 Meter hohe Säule, die grau gefärbt ist und wo sehr viele unverständliche Inschriften sehen. Auf dem Boden vor der Säule waren zwei Engel und ein Stern abgebildet. Kurashiro:,,Irgendwas scheint nach mir zu rufen. Ich höre es...´´ Stimme der Säule:,,Öffne den Turm mit deinen Kräften als Auserwählter... Öffne ihn...´´ Tenshi:,,Ich höre nichts..´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich öffne es mal.´´ Kurashiro streckte seine linke Hand aus und zog mit seiner rechten Hand sein Schwert. Er öffnete die Säule mit seiner Gedankenkraft. Tenshi fiel bewusstlos um. Kurashiro:,,TENSHI!!´´ ...Offenbar haben nur Auserwählte den Zutritt... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro ging näher zur Öffnung der Säule und fand einen Brief dort vor. Auf dem Brief war auch eine blaue Rose. du die Nachricht ließt.. Ich will dir was sagen. Die Terroristen sind Nachfolger Donyokus und ihr Anführer, Tayven Cuerras Caelus hält mich fest und das seit meiner frühen Kindheit. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich mich befinde. Caelus gibt sich nach Außen hin als ein ordentlicher ehrenhafter Mann, als ein Patriot, der sein Land befreien will und gerecht ist. Er wird von fast der gesamten Organisation allein wegen seiner Klugheit und seinen Charisma verehrt. Doch fast niemand von ihnen hat Zugang zu seinem Privatbereichen.. Seit ich 6 oder 8 war oder so, befinde ich mich in seinen Privaträumen, schon fast immer.. Und dort lernte ich seine wahre Persönlichkeit kennen. Wenn er mal nichts plant, bespricht, koordiniert oder eine Rede hält oder so, ist er oft in seinem Nebenzimmer, wo ich oftmals festgehalten werde. Er schlägt mich, tritt mich, beschimpft mich und nutzt meine Schwächen, um mir den Rest zu geben. Er misshandelt mich sehr oft und vergriff sich auch an mir paar Male. Er ist verrückt, eklig, grausam und ein wahres Monster, das mich und meine Fähigkeiten nur ausnutzt.. ...Und diesen Brief schrieb sie?... Und sie öffnete den Turm?... Dann muss sie ebenfalls eine Auserwählte sein.. Ich muss sie aus Caelus' Fängen befreien.. (Kurashiro) Währenddessen bei Caelus... Caelus:,,Tseron. Für deine Leistung auf Valum wirst du weiterhin am Leben bleiben. Das, was du getan hast, war perfekt.´´ Tseron:,,Danke. Und ich habe die Botschaft, die ihr in den Regierungsgebäuden der Staaten geschickt habt, auch gesehen. Wieso verrät dieses Mädchen unsere Pläne?´´ Caelus:,,Weil sie es auch soll. Unsere Feinde denken, dass wir sie somit ablenken. Wir werden diese Orte angreifen, wenn die Exodus fertig ist.´´ Tseron:,,Verstanden.´´ Caelus:,,Ich gehe in meinem Privatgemach zurück. Du sorgst jetzt dafür, dass die Exodus schnell fertig wird.´´ Tseron:,,Wie ihr befiehlt, Meister.´´ Caelus ging in seine Privatgemächer zu seinem Hauptzimmer, das durch einem Vorhang von seinem Nebenzimmer getrennt ist. Er sitzt sich auf seinem Bürosessel und öffnete eine Weltkarte. Caelus:,,Ich werde hier angreifen und da. Und...... da. Akata wird eines Tages in die Knie gezwungen sein und ihr Anführer Kurashiro, der mir diese Beinverletzungen gegeben hat, wird eines Tages vor mir knien und mich als seinen Gott ansehen! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA....!!!´´ Caelus stand auf, nahm sein goldenes Schwert und trainierte damit etwas, bevor er dann in sein Nebenzimmer ging, wo das mysteriöse Mädchen am linken Bein angekettet lag. Caelus:,,Elivia.. Wir brauchen dich wieder. Die Exodus ist bald fertig und du wirst den letzten Schritt machen.´´ Elivia:,,N....Nein...´´ Caelus:,,Doch.´´ Caelus ging zu Elivia und trat auf ihr ein, bückte sich dann und öffnete mit einem Schlüssel ihre Fessel, packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie in sein Schlachtschiff Exodus in den Generatorraum, wo der schwere Kristall auf einem Tisch lag, der dadurch Risse bekam. Caelus:,,Für uns ist dieser Kristall zu schwer, um ihn so zum Platz zu transportieren. Wir wissen aber von deinen telepathischen Fähigkeiten und Verbindung zu dem Kristall. Platziere ihn dort!´´ Elivia:,,Oh...´´ Caelus griff auf Elivias Nacken und schubste sie dann auf den Boden. Caelus:,,Mach es, oder du wirst heute Abend wieder misshandelt.´´ Elivia:,,Ok..´´ Elivia weinte etwas, bevor sie aufstand, ihre Hand hob und den Kristall im Generator platzierte. Caelus:,,JAAAAAA!!!!! JAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! DIE EXODUS!! MEIN SCHLACHTSCHIFF!!! SIE IST FERTIG!!!! Wachen, bringt Elivia wieder in ihr Zimmer. Ich werde die Exodus testen.´´ Währenddessen wieder bei Kurashiro... Kurashiro half Tenshi, die eben wieder aufwachte, auf. Tenshi:,,Was ist passiert?...´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich muss dir was erzählen. Seit dem Kampf gegen Psiiclox bekam ich Visionen und sprach mit Gedankenübertragung mit einer unbekannten Person, die mich seit jeher unterstützte.. Und nachdem ich dich von Donyoku befreite und im Gefängnis war, rettete sie mich vor meinem Tod, indem sie mir einen Teil ihrer Lebenskraft gab und wir lernten uns auch besser kennen. Und du weißt ja dieses Mädchen bei der Übertragung der Terrorgruppe. Sie hat genau die gleiche Stimme wie die Person aus meinen Visionen und durch sie kamen wir hierhin, was du ja weißt. Und da fand ich einen Brief, indem sie ihr wahres Leben beschrieb. Ich muss sie befreien.. Ich muss mehr erfahren.. Und ich möchte mich für ihre Hilfe revanchieren. Doch wir wissen nicht, wo sie sich befindet... Tenshi. Du kannst schon mal gehen. Ich spüre etwas, was sagt, dass du gehen sollst.´´ Tenshi:,,Verstanden.. Pass auf dich auf.´´ Kurashiro:,,Du auch.´´ Tenshi ging weg. Kurashiro saß sich nieder. Kurashiro (Gedankenübertragung):,,Ich benötige Antworten. Ihr zeigtet mir in der Bergfeste ein riesiges Schlachtschiff, wie auch in meinen Träumen.. Was hat es damit auf sich?...´´ Elivia (Gedankenübertragung):,,Dieses Schlachtschiff ist die Exodus, das persönliche Flaggschiff Caelus'. Es ist unglaublich stark und wird durch den Sonnenkristall von Valum angetrieben. Eines seiner Wachen sagte zu seinem Kollegen, dass Caelus jetzt den Mondhafen ansteuern will und die dort stationierte akatanische Flotte zerstückeln wird..´´ Kurashiro (Gedankenübertragung):,,Danke für die Information. Wir werden dieses Schiff über dem Südmeer vernichten. Ich werde auch einen Soldaten des Feindes gefangennehmen und ihn verhören. Er soll mir sagen, wo ihr Hauptquartier ist. Ich werde dich dann da raus holen. Ich verspreche es dir..´´ Elivia (Gedankenübertragung):,,Danke... Oh nein.. Caelus' Beobachtungswache kommt, daher muss ich die Übertragung abbrechen.. Ich werde dich vermissen..´´ Kurashiro (Gedankenübertragung):,,Ich dich auch.´´ Kurashiro stand auf und ging runter zum Auto, wo Tenshi auf ihn wartete. Kurashiro:,,Ein Drittel der akatanischen Flotte soll sich um die Verteidigung des Mondhafens kümmern. 40 Kilometer vor dem Hafen fangen wir die Feinde ab.´´ Tenshi:,,Woher weißt du, dass sie die Basis angreifen wollen?´´ Kurashiro:,,Diese Person mit der ich Kontakt hatte, sagte es mir.´´ Tenshi und Kurashiro stiegen in ihr Auto ein und fuhren zur Mondbasis. Kurashiro:,,Da ich der stärkste Krieger Akatas bin, werde ich unsere Flotte anführen.´´ Tenshi:,,Und ich führe meine Flotte an.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja.´´ Die beiden kamen an und mobilisierten ihre Streitkräfte, woraufhin sie zum geplanten Schlachtort, dem Meer des Mondhafens, flogen. Sie warteten einige Minuten auf den Feind. Tenshi (Funk):,,Bist du dir sicher, dass hier ein riesiges Schlachtschiff gleich auftauchen soll? Ich sehe hier garnichts von Feinden.´´ Kurashiro (Funk):,,Sie kommen wohl bestimmt zu spät.´´ Die Exodus tauchte auf. Es deaktivierte seinen Tarnschild. Kurashiro (Funk):,,Ein Tarnschild?! Egal. Holen wir sie runter!´´ Tenshi (Funk):,,Ja!´´ Das feindliche Schlachtschiff eröffnete ein Sperrfeuer und riss innerhalb 3 Minuten die halbe akatanische Flotte nieder. Kurashiro (Funk):,,Was?!´´ Tenshi (Funk):,,Es ist zu stark!´´ Eine Schlacht entbrannte. Nach und nach gingen akatanische Schiffe unter und durch Langstreckenraketen bombardierte die Exodus den Mondhafen. Shize (Funk):,,Der Mondhafen wird attackiert!´´ Kurashiro (Funk):,,Oh... Baut zwei Artilleriereihen auf! Ich gebe dir das Kommando über die Verteidigung des Strandes und des Hafens!´´ Shize (Funk):,,Danke. Und ich verspreche dir, ich werde mein bestes tun!´´ ...Elivia... Sie ist immernoch in den Fängen von Caelus und wird misshandelt... Ich spüre es... Ich muss was dagegen tun.. (Kurashiro) Kurashiro (Funk):,,Ich werde in einem Jet steigen!´´ Tenshi (Funk):,,Verstanden!´´ Kurashiro rannte zum Hangar seines Luftschiffes und flog mit einem Jet raus. Er sah, wie die Exodus mit zwei Laserstrahlen die zwei Seiten von Tenshis Luftschiff aufschnitt. Kurashiro:,,TENSHI!!´´ ...Ich wurde getroffen... Es bleibt keine andere Wahl, als die Exodus durch ein Himmelfahrtskommando runterzuholen. Durch ein Fernglas sehe ich, dass sich am großen Fenster ihr Anführer befindet.. (Tenshi) Tenshi verdreifachte die Geschwindigkeit ihres Schiffes und steuerte die Exodus an, mit dem Vorhaben, die Kommandobrücke zu rammen. Kurashiro (Funk):,,Tenshi!! NEIN!! MACH DAS NICHT!!´´ Tenshi (Funk):,,Tut mir leid, aber mir bleibt keine Wahl..´´ Tenshi legte auf. Sie steuerte entschlossen auf die feindliche Kommandobrücke zu, als um dem runden Fenster der Brücke ein Kreis aus Energie kam und einen Impuls erzeugte, der stark genug ist, Tenshis Schlachtschiff 5 Kilometer weit nach hinten zu schleudern. Tenshi:,,NEIN! NEIN!! NEEEEIIINNNN!!!!!´´ Tenshi betätigte verrückt einige Schalter ihres Schlachtschiffes, das aber dann runtergeschossen wurde und explodierte, bevor es ins Wasser fiel. Kurashiro sah geschockt zu. Kurashiro:,,TENSHI!!!!!!! NEEEEIIIINNNNN!!!!´´ Kurashiro weinte. ...Es wird Rache geben... (Kurashiro) Elivia (Gedankenübertragung):,,Kurashiro! Greife die Exodus garnicht an! Sie verfügen über ein Schutzschild, was zu stark für Jets ist und über ein Gravitationsfeld, dass alle kleinen Objekte anzieht und zu leichter Beute macht, wenn du zu nah an ihnen heran fliegst!..´´ Kurashiro (Gedankenübertragung):,,Aber sie haben Tenshi getötet!´´ Elivia (Gedankenübertragung):,,Wenn du dich an den Feinden rächen willst, dann nicht so.. Du kannst zuschlagen, wenn du eine gute Gelegenheit hast... Ich möchte nicht, dass du stirbst..´´ Kurashiro (Gedankenübertragung):,,Oh.. Warte mal... Die Exodus dreht sich um und fliegt nach zurück... Doch die akatanische Flotte wurde ausgelöscht... Ich werde der Exodus folgen... Sie könnte mich zum Hauptquartier bringen..´´ Elivia (Gedankenübertragung):,,Gute Idee..´´ Kurashiro (Gedankenübertragung):,,Ich wollte dich schon lange was fragen. Wie heißt du?´´ Elivia (Gedankenübertragung):,,Elivia.´´ Kurashiro (Gedankenübertragung):,,Schöner Name.´´ Elivia (Gedankenübertragung):,,Danke.. Deiner ist auch ganz schön.´´ Kurashiro (Gedankenübertragung):,,Danke. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu dir.´´ Dunkelstahlschwingen ''2 Tage vergingen... Durch den Verlust der akatanischen Hoheitsflotte und Tenshis Flotte bekamen die Akataner Angst. Kurashiro verfolgte die Exodus. '' Shize (Funk):,,Kura! Deine Flotte wurde zerstört! Doch die Exodus dreht ab! Wieso fliegst du weg?!´´ Kurashiro (Funk):,,Weil ich das tun muss, was ich schon lange hätte tun müssen! Solange ich weg bin, wirst du die Führung über Akata bekommen!´´ Shize (Funk):,,Was?!´´ Kurashiro legte auf. Er konzentrierte sich wieder an die Steuerung und überholte die Exodus. Kurashiro flog dicht über dem Wasser, um nicht erkannt zu werden, wurde aber von feindlichen Jets ausfindig gemacht und verfolgt. Kurashiro:,,Sie wollen wohl spielen?´´ Kurashiro drehte sich um und flog nach zurück, woraufhin er Fassrollen machte und die feindlichen Jets mit gezielten Treffern vernichtete. Kurashiro:,,Das wäre erledigt.´´ Kurashiro warf drei Peilsender ins Meer und flog dann nach Osten, woraufhin die Exodus, die ihn hinterherschoss, kein Interesse mehr für ihn hatte und auch die feindlichen Jets, die in Strömen rausflogen, wieder zum Mutterschiff zurückflogen. ...Wenn sie weiter weg sind, dann werde ich durch die drei Peilsender wissen, in welcher Richtung ich muss... (Kurashiro) Währenddessen auf der Exodus.. Caelus (Funk):,,Valucai, wir haben einen einzelnen feindlichen Jetpiloten gesichtet, der zu unserer Insel fliegen wollte, jedoch änderte er dann den Kurs und markierte die Richtung mit Peilsendern.. Ich spüre irgendwie, dass es sich um Kurashiro handelt.. Genau den Typen, wegen dem ich einen Gehstock tragen muss.. Vorher als ich ankam mit dem Tarnschild, da war schon eine akatanische gut koordinierte Flotte, die uns erwartete... Doch das ist dank unseren Sensorstörfeldern kaum möglich, dass sie uns bei der Tarnung merken.. Ich denke, wir müssten einen Verräter haben...´´ Valucai (Funk):,,Ich habe letztens durch eine Überwachungskamera bemerkt, dass deine Gefangene mit irgendjemanden redet, doch im Raum war niemand.. Kann es sein, dass sie die Gedankenübertragung bereits beherrscht?.. Und mit wem soll sie überhaupt sprechen?..´´ Caelus (Funk):,,Kurashiro! Er hat mit übernatürlichen Kräften Psiiclox besiegt, er hat seine Gefangenschaft überlebt und Majishan besiegt und das Ende von Donyokus Herrschaft eingeläutet! Er ist eines der Auserwählten, wie Elivia! Dann muss der feindliche Pilot Kurashiro sein und er hat seine Flotte koordiniert! Bringt Elivia in mein Schiff! Ich werde mich in meiner Kajüte um sie kümmern. Die Insel sollt ihr mit Bombenladungen versehen. Meine Soldaten werden nicht evakuiert. Nur du und Elivia werden gerettet. Die Bombenladungen müssen explodieren wenn Kurashiro sich auf der Insel befindet!´´ Valucai:,,Verstanden. Ich werde das Not-Detonationssystem aktivieren.´´ Caelus:,,Gut. Und dann wirst du mit einem C-44 Luftschiff zu mir kommen. Du wirst dann zum neuen General der Armee befördert.´´ Valucai:,,Verstanden.´´ Valucai tat, was ihn befohlen war und brachte Elivia auf die Exodus. Kurashiro flog über die Schwarzberginsel. Währenddessen bei Elivia... Valucai:,,Für deinen Verrat an uns wirst du bestraft.´´ Elivia wurde in einem hellen Raum gezerrt und auf ein Bett gebunden, wo sie bei Armen und Beinen, die ausgesteckt wurden, gefesselt wurde. Über ihr war eine Kristallkugel, die Gedankenübertragungen störte. Caelus:,,Du hast wohl deinen Freund Kurashiro auf die Exodus aufmerksam gemacht und durch sie kennt er unseren Stützpunkt. Für diesen Verrat wirst du bestraft!´´ Caelus zog ein kleines Messer. Elivia:,,Ihr habt mich früher entführt, ständig misshandelt und so weiter! Deine Macht wird zu Ende sein!´´ Caelus:,,Durch diese Kugel kannst du nicht mit Kurashiro kommunizieren und jeglicher Versuch schlägt fehl und endet mit Schmerzen. Kurashiro wird auf der Insel landen und dort durch meine stationierten Ultrabomben umkommen!´´ Elivia:,,Oh...´´ Elivia weinte. Caelus:,,Siehst du? Du hast keinen, der dich hier beschützen kann und der einzige, mit dem du eine gute Freundschaft hattest, wird vernichtet! Du bist ein Nichts! Jämmerlich genug, dass ich dir alles nehmen kann, was dir lieb ist!´´ Elivia weinte durch diese Erniedrigung noch mehr. ...Ich muss Kurashiro warnen... Aber ich kann es nicht... Wieso muss das hier passieren?... Ich werde all meine Kraft dazu nutzen, um Kurashiro zu warnen.... (Elivia) Währenddessen bei Kurashiro... ....Die Exodus fliegt wieder im Kurs nach Akata... Dann kann ich perfekt die Chance nutzen, Elivia zu befreien... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro flog etwas höher und wurde gleich von Artilleriegeschützen der Insel attackiert. ...Ich muss tiefer fliegen... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro flog tiefer. Elivia (Gedankenübertragung):,,KURASHIRO!... DIE INSEL IST EINE FALLE! ICH BEFINDE MICH IN DER EXOD....´´ Kurashiro (Gedankenübertragung):,,ELIVIA!!!!´´ ...Sie befindet sich nicht dort... Und ich spürte ihre Schmerzen... Sie wird gefoltert.... Das wird nicht so weitergehen... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro änderte seinen Kurs und verfolgte die Exodus Währenddessen bei Elivia... Caelus:,,Du hast es also versucht! Kurashiro wird dich nicht lebend kriegen.. Doch bevor er kommt, habe ich genug Zeit, dich zu foltern und mit dir anzustellen, was ich will..´´ Elivia:,,Lass mich in Ruhe!...´´ Elivia versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu befreien, aber ohne Erfolg. Caelus streifte mit seinem Messer langsam über Elivias linken Arm und als er beim Armgelenk war, drückte er das Messer hinein. Elivia schrie vor Schmerz und weinte noch heftiger. Caelus lachte. Caelus:,,Wachen. Geht aus dem Raum. Und aktiviert die Schalldämpfung an den Türen!´´ Die Wachen taten, was ihnen befohlen war. Kurashiro flog auf die Exodus zu und verstärkte mit seiner Kraft die Geschwindigkeit seines Jets. ...Fünffache Schilde, ein riesiges Maß an Kanonen und harte Hüllen, wie auch viele Sicherheitssysteme und hohe Geschwindigkeit... Die Exodus ist nicht aufzuhalten... Doch ich muss Elivia befreien... (Kurashiro) Feindlicher Soldat 1:,,Konzentriere dich. Wir werden bald wieder Akata angreifen.´´ Feindlicher Soldat 2:,,Auf uns kommt Kurashiro zu! Und sein Jet ist schneller als erwartet!´´ Feindlicher Soldat 1 (Funk):,,Erbitte Erlaubnis zum Dauerfeuer nach hinten!´´ Kommandant (Funk):,,Erlaubnis erteilt!´´ Feindlicher Soldat 1:,,HOLT DIESEN JET VOM HIMMEL!!´´ Viele Kanonen schossen in die Richtung des Jets, doch Kurashiro wich den Schüssen gekonnt aus. Kurashiro:,,Sie wollen also Krieg... Den kriegen sie auch..´´ Kurashiro raste auf die Exodus, die auch Raketen gegen Kurashiro einsetzt, weiter zu. Feindlicher Soldat 2:,,Kurashiro ist zu gut!´´ Feindlicher Soldat 1:,,Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf.´´ Feindlicher Soldat 2:,,Ja!´´ Währenddessen bei Caelus... Caelus:,,Und jetzt haben wir mal eine Runde Spaß...´´ Durch den Lautsprecher kam eine Warnung. Beobachter (Funk):,,Alle bereitmachen! Kurashiro verfolgt uns und er ist bisher nicht aufzuhalten!´´ Caelus:,,Sein Jet wird bald sinken..´´ Währenddessen wieder bei Kurashiro... Kurashiro (Funk):,,Shize! Ich befehle dir die Aufstellung einer weiteren Luftschifflotte! Diese soll die Exodus ablenken! Und ich werde sie mit meinem Jet vernichten!´´ Shize (Funk):,,Aber... Selbst wenn deine und Tenshis Flotte draufgingen, willst du mit einem kleinen Jet dieses unbesiegbare Schlachtschiff aufhalten?! Bist du verrückt?!´´ Kurashiro (Funk):,,Es geht nicht anders!´´ Shize (Funk):,,Aber ich will nich...´´ Kurashiro (Funk):,,Befehl ist Befehl!´´ Shize (Funk):,,Verstanden...´´ Kurashiro legte auf. Währenddessen wieder bei Caelus... Caelus nahm einen Elektrostab und folterte Elivia damit, bevor er sie anfasste. Elivia:,,Lass es!´´ Caelus:,,Nichts wird dich retten!´´ Beobachter (Funk):,,Kurashiro ist schon an der Seite unseres Schiffes und innerhalb unserer Schilde! Er schießt die schweren Geschütze ab!´´ Caelus (Funk):,,VERSTÄRKT DAS FEUER! TUT ALLES, UM KURASHIRO AUSZUSCHALTEN!´´ Caelus schlug Elivia und beleidigte sie. Kurashiro flog sehr dicht an die Schiffswand und wich auch da den Feinden aus, als Valucai mit seinem Jet hinter ihn herflog. ...Valucai... Er soll einer der fähigsten Krieger der Terroristen sein... Nicht mehr lange... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro konnte allerdings nicht den Schüssen des Feindes, der dicht an ihn war, ausweichen und sein Jet fing Feuer. ...Ich muss meinen Jet wohl aufgeben... Dann nehme ich mir einen neuen... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro sprang aus seinem Jet, zog sein Schwert und stach damit in den feindlichen Jet, damit er sich festhalten konnte. Dann kletterte Kurashiro über den Jet, nahm einen Dolch und stach die Scheibe davon auf, worauf er dann Valucai erstach. Daraufhin griff Kurashiro auf die Steuerung, öffnete die Klappe und stieg in den feindlichen Jet. Die Klappe wurde durch einen feindlichen Treffer weggeschossen, worauf Kurashiro weiteren feindlichen Schiffen auswich. ...Dieser Jet hat längere Flügeln, also wird er auch leichter kaputtgehen... Ich werde bald zu Fuß weitergehen müssen.. (Kurashiro) Kurashiro raste in noch höherer Geschwindigkeit durch, worauf es in der Einkerbung enger wurde und die Flügeln des Jets, die nicht mehr durchpassten, weggerissen wurden. Der Rumpf krachte in einer Hangarluke, die vorne war, ein und Kurashiro stieg aus und ließ den Rumpf auf eine Gruppe Feinde krachen. Daraufhin landete Kurashiro auf den Boden und eliminierte mit seinem Schwert die restlichen Gegner im Hangar. ...Jetzt bin ich drinnen... Nun muss ich vordringen und Elivia befreien... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro kämpfte durch vier Räume durch, die er dann sichern konnte. Er spürte, wie sehr Elivia leidete und brach durch den psychischen Schmerz, der durch eine Verbindung entstand, zusammen, worauf einige Feinde ihn entwaffneten, gefangennahmen und zum Folterraum von Caelus brachten. Als die Feinde ihn brachten und festhielten und ihn fesselten mit Fesseln, die ihn bei heftigen Bewegungen sehr schmerzte, wachte er auf. ....Wo bin ich hier.... Elivia?!... Das muss wohl das Ziel sein... (Kurashiro) Elivia hing mit ihren Armen an der Decke und Caelus stand daneben. Caelus:,,Du bist also so weit gekommen..´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja.. Und ich werde Elivia befreien!´´ Caelus:,,Nein. Das kannst du garnicht. Wenn du dich auch nur etwas zu wild bewegt, wird eine Ladung dich mental verbrennen und physisch mit über 3 Trillionen Volt vernichten. Kein Mensch, noch nichtmal ein Auserwählter, könnte das überleben. Also überlege es dir gut.´´ Kurashiro:,,Du elender ehrloser kleiner Versager... Du bist genau so erbärmlich wie Donyoku..´´ Caelus:,,Hahahahahaha! Ich kann dir zeigen, dass ich noch viel erbärmlicher als Donyoku sein kann!´´ Kurashiro:,,Wag es nicht!´´ Caelus vergewaltigte Elivia. Kurashiro schrie und brüllte aus Wut. Kurashiro:,,GEH VON IHR RUNTER!!´´ Caelus ließ Elivia los, aber schlug dann heftig auf ihr ein und das sogar so sehr, bis sie blutete. Elivia weinte und schrie. Kurashiro ballte seine Fäuste so sehr zusammen und weinte ebenfalls. Seine Wut stieg ins unermessliche. ....Wieso kann ich nichts tun... WIESO?!?!.... Diese Ungerechtigkeit.... Dieses Versagen.... Wieso kann ich nichts dagegen tun?!... (Kurashiro) Caelus:,,Elivia. Du kannst garnichts, elende dreckige...´´ Kurashiro:,,LASS SIE IN RUHE!!´´ Caelus:,,Nein. Im Gegenteil. Sie wird unser Calaxium testen. Diese Flüssigkeit strukturiert die Beschaffenheit der Hautstelle und die umlegenden 10 Millimeter um den Bereich, wo der Tropfen draufgelangte, um. Die Haut wird weicher und jede Berührung, sogar auch jede Temperatur, die nicht zwischen 10 und 20 Grad liegt, schmerzt, wie auch kleine Vibrationen und Winde. Und wenn es schmerzt, kommt aus der Haut eine weiße dickflüssige Substanz, die den Schmerz verstärkt und Würmer, die zu ihrem Gehirn kriechen und ihr starke Kopfschmerzen bringen und sie sehr schwächen. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!´´ Kurashiro:,,Das wirst du nicht wagen!´´ Caelus:,,Oh doch.´´ Caelus nahm eine Dose Calaxium, öffnete sie und schüttete sie über Elivias linken Arm, worauf es runterrann und auch ihre linke Körper und Beinhälfte erwischte. Daraufhin schnitt Caelus mit einem Messer Elivias schwarzen Pullover auf der linken Seite auf, dass man auch da sah, wie die Haut langsam enger wurde und sich eindrückte und rotbräunlich wurde. Kurashiro:,,DU ARSCHLOCH!!´´ Kurashiro brüllte und schrie. Caelus nahm eine Heizungsfernbedienung und erhöhte die Temperatur auf 25 Grad, worauf Elivia langsam Schmerzen bekam und weiße wurmartige sehr kleine und plumpe halbflüssige Wesen sich bildeten und sie weiter verletzten. Elivia schrie vor Schmerz. Caelus:,,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!´´ Kurashiro:,,Du wirst untergehen! Ich schwöre, wenn ich dich kriege, werde ich dich auslöschen!´´ Elivia:,,HILF MIR!!!´´ Caelus zog sich einen Handschuh an und boxte auf Elivias linke Hüfte, worauf ihre Schmerzen viel größer wurde. Daraufhin nahm Caelus einen Elektrostab und folterte Elivia weiter, worauf ihr Schmerz rapide anstieg. Die Würmer kamen in Elivias Gehirn an und bereiteten ihr Kopfschmerzen und Halluzinationen wie auch Übelkeit und erhöhte Panik. Kurashiro:,,ELIVIA!!!!!´´ Caelus verspottete Elivia und trat auf ihr ein. ...Es schmerzt so sehr.... Ich will einfach nur sterben.... (Elivia) Caelus:,,Du bist zu schwach, um Elivia zu befreien! Sie leidet schlimmer als je ein anderer es tat und du kannst nichts tun.. So schwach!´´ ....Diese Ungerechtigkeit.... Wieso kann ich nichts dagegen tun.... Elivia beginnt zu sterben und leidet höllische Qualen und ich bin zu schwach, um was dagegen zu unternehmen... Nein..... NEIN!!!! ICH WERDE NICHT AUFGEBEN!!!!..... ICH WERDE SIE BEFREIEN!!!!..... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro brüllte sehr laut, bis ihn die Stimmbänder wehtaten und riss sich von seinen Feinden los. Durch diese Bewegung kamen die Trillionen Volt und Kurashiro erlitt so viele Qualen. Seine Augen leuchteten rot und er riss die Fesseln auf, worauf er mit seiner Gedankenkraft sämtliche Bomben und die Generatoren der Exodus zerdrückte, sodass sie explodierten und die Exodus ihre Schilde, Hangare und so weiter durch die Explosionen verlor und nur noch durch Notantriebe in der Luft war. ....Es kann nicht alles jetzt aus sein! Ich habe so viel geplant.... SO VIEL...... MEIN GANZES LEBEN!.... Und jetzt werde ich durch jemanden, der NUR DURCH EIN WUNDER ÜBERLEBTE, AUSGELÖSCHT?!.... NEIN!!... NEEEEEIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!! DAS KANN NIEMALS WAHR SEIN!!!!... (Caelus) Kurashiro zog mit telepathischen Kräften sein Schwert in seiner Hand und tötete blitzschnell alle Soldaten, die sich ihn in den Weg stellten. Caelus:,,WAS?!?! MICH HAST DU JETZT BESIEGT! ABER ICH VERSPRECHE DIR! ICH WERDE WIEDERKOMMEN!!! HAST DU GEHÖRT?! ICH WERDE EUCH ALLE AUSRADIEREN!!!!´´ Caelus öffnete die Tür des Raumes und versuchte, rauszurennen, wurde aber von Kurashiro von hinten aufgeschlitzt und dann enthauptet. Aus Caelus strömte viel Blut hinaus, bevor seine Leiche niederging. Kurashiro zerstörte mit seinen Kräften Elivias Fesseln und schloss dann alle Türen des Raumes. Der Notalarm ging los und die Lampen des Raumes blinkten rot. Beobachter (Funk):,,Warnung! Warnung! Die Exodus verlor ihre Schilde, Hangare und schweren Geschütze, wie auch die Hauptantriebe! Und wir gerieten in einen akatanischen Hinterhalt!´´ Kurashiro nahm Caelus' Funkgerät. Kurashiro (Funk):,,Kurashiro wurde durch meine Soldaten durch einem Treffer eliminiert. Er war für dieses Chaos und dem Schaden verantwortlich. Ich befehle den Angriff auf die leichten Kreuzer und die schweren werden zuletzt ausgeschaltet.´´ Die feindlichen Soldaten taten das, was ihnen befohlen war. Kurashiro ging zu Elivia und fand auf dem Regalwagen, wo das Calaxium war, ein Heilmittel, was er ihr gab. Kurashiro:,,Elivia... Du bist sicher.. Keine Sorge... Jetzt verschwinden wir....´´ Elivia:,,Danke.....´´ Elivia und Kurashiro umarmten sich heftig. Elivia:,,Kurashiro... Danke für deine Hilfe... Ich danke dir so unendlich sehr...´´ Elivia weinte etwas aus Freude. Kurashiro ebenfalls. Kurashiro:,,Kein Problem.. Ich werde dir immer helfen, wie du es auch mit mir tatest... Danke nochmal für deine Unterstützung...´´ Elivia:,,Gerne gemacht....´´ Die beiden gingen aus dem Schiff, nachdem Kurashiro eine Fernbedienung aus Caelus' Hosensack nahm und ihn drückte, worauf die Schwarzberginsel explodierte und somit die Terrororganisation der Schwarzen Hand ausgelöscht wurde. Kurashiro:,,Was auch immer das für ein Schalter war, hab wohl irgendwas zerstört. Naja ist auch egal. Gehen wir einfach..´´ Elivia:,,Ja..´´ Kurashiro und Elivia gingen durch die Gänge des Schiffs. Elivia hält sich wegen ihren Verletzungen bei Kurashiro fest. Sie kamen dann an einem Hangar an, jedoch war alles dort zerstört. Sie gingen zum Hangartor. Kurashiro:,,Ein Sprung würde nicht gehen, weil deine Verletzungen würden im Wasser stärker werden. Wie gut, dass ich Kaiser Akatas bin.´´ Kurashiro nahm seinen Funk. Kurashiro (Funk):,,Ich befehle die vollständige Auslöschung und direkte Offensive gegen die Exodus! Außerdem beim vierten Hangar auf der von Akata aus gesehenen linken Seite müsst ihr einen Helikopter bringen und mich abholen!´´ Shize (Funk):,,Verstanden!´´ Shize entsendete einen Helikopter in den Hangar. Kurashiro beschützte Elivia und sich vor Feinden, die in den Hangar stürmten, und besiegte sie, als der Helikopter bei ihnen ankam und sie einstiegen. Pilot:,,Ich fühle mich geehrt, den akatanischen Kaiser höchstpersönlich zu befreien. Wer ist denn das Mädchen neben dir?´´ Kurashiro:,,Das ist Elivia. Meine beste Freundin..´´ Der Helikopter flog in die 'Sonnenverschlinger', dem Flaggschiff von Shize, woraufhin Kurashiro und Elivia in die Brücke des Schiffes gingen. Shize:,,Willkommen zurück, Kurashiro.´´ Kurashiro:,,Danke. Ich befehle, eure gesamte Munition auf die Exodus zu schießen, bis sie einstürzt, dann müssen Taucher das Wrack durchsuchen und alle überlebenden auslöschen ohne ein Anzeichen der Gnade!´´ Shize:,,Verstanden!´´ Kurashiro:,,Elivia soll verarztet werden mit den besten Ärzten des Schiffes! Und ich werde sie begleiten.´´ Shize:,,Ja ok!´´ ''Elivia wurde in der Medi-Station von Shizes Luftschiff geheilt. Die Akataner gewannen die Schlacht gegen die stark geschwächte Exodus, mussten aber viele Verluste erleiden. Nur noch fünf akatanische Luftschiffe von den 19 Luftschiffen, die kamen, sind noch übrig. '' Kurashiro:,,Shize. Ich werde mit Elivia in den Westwald Akatas gehen. Sie und ich entschieden eine Reise durch die Welt. Bis ich wieder zurück bin, übernimmst du die Verantwortung über das Land. Die Verfassung, die Regierung und so weiter dürfen nicht geändert werden, aber du hast die volle Kontrolle über das Militär.´´ Shize:,,Oh Ok. Ich verspreche, ich werde mich gut um das Land kümmern.´´ Kurashiro:,,Danke.´´ ''Kurashiro ging mit Elivia in den Westwald Akatas. Die beiden begangen da ihre Weltreise und lernten sich näher kennen. '' 3 Tage Später... Elivia:,,Das ist das erste Mal, wo ich in dieser Wildnis bin. Ich träumte schon immer davon.´´ Kurashiro:,,Oh Ok. Und ich lebte mal vier Jahre lang in der Wildnis. Soll ich dir meine Lebensgeschichte erzählen?´´ Elivia:,,Wenn du willst kannst du.´´ Kurashiro:,,Es ist so. Ich wurde als einziger Sohn des damaligen Kaisers Nisshoku geboren und sollte verstoßen werden, weil es sich herausstellte, dass ich, genau wie du, auserwählt bin von den Göttern. Die Familie, der ich dann angehörte, war die weltweit bekannte Telyrus-Dynastie. Es war da echt eine schlechte Zeit. Mein Ziehvater Tsujo war extrem hart zu mir. Er schlug mich oft und ging beim Training sehr brutal vor. Er veränderte meinen damals noch sehr warmherzigen Charakter und ich tötete ihn am Ende nach einem langen Kampf im Trainingsraum. Ich wurde dann gleich von meinem Onkel überrascht. Er sagte mir, dass ich das richtige tat. Mein Ziehvater hatte vorgehabt, mich so abzuhärten, damit ich stärker werde und ihn eines Tages besiegen kann. Er rechnete auch mit seinem Tod. Ich ging aber im Gegensatz zu meinem jüngeren Halbbruder in keine Privatschule, sondern in einer öffentlichen. Ich wurde da schnell einer der gefürchtetsten Schüler und wegen meiner Abstammung und Gerechtigkeitswillen auch zum beliebtesten. Ich hatte da aber nie wirklich so Freunde, weil ich meine Gefühle nicht öffnete. Scheint wohl durch meine Abhärtung zu kommen. An einem Tag geschah es. Ein Angriff des Aschelandes.. Ihr stärkster Krieger Kokuroshi tötete meinen Onkel, meine Mutter und vermutlich auch meinem Halbbruder. Ich entkam noch sehr knapp nach einer langen Verfolgungsjagd. Als ein Turm über mir einstürzte, dachte ich, es sei mein Ende, doch ich überlebte aus Glück, weil er mit dem Fenster auf mir einkrachte. Ich verließ dann die Stadt und trainierte in der Wildnis weiter. Nebenbei überfiel ich Lager des Aschelandes. Eines Tages wurde ich von meinem einzigen Freund, der mich oft am Nachmittag besuchte, gefunden und dazu gebracht, mit ihn zu kommen. Wir reisten durch das Ascheland, bis wir an der ehemaligen akatanischen Grenze auf Psiiclox, den wahren stärksten Krieger trafen. Er tötete meinen Freund und beinahe auch mich. Doch durch deine Rettung überlebte ich. Ich bin dir ewig dankbar für das. Ich belebte Shirubachiru mit dem Dunkelkristall, also eine schwächere Version des Machtkristalls, wieder und wir wurden am nächsten Tag von Mitgliedern einer Widerstandsgruppe gefunden und wurden zu ihrem Hauptquartier gebracht, von wo wir aus schon gleich losritten. Mir wurde das Kommando über einen Armeenteil übergeben und wir begaben uns in eine blutige Schlacht, die nahezu unmöglich schien. Das Ziel war es, das Ascheland vehement zu schwächen und dessen Umbra-Feste zu zerstören, womit ihre sämtlichen Hauptkommunikationsmöglichkeiten zerstört wurden und sämtliche Fronten des Aschelandes brachen. Bei meiner Armee starben die meisten, aber mit den letzten Kämpfern konnte ich das Blatt doch noch wenden. Die letzten Kämpfer, die mit mir in den Kampf zogen, ritten mit Shirubachiru und mir in Akata, wo ich auch weitere neue Freunde kennenlernte, und zwar Shize, Tenshi und Kami. Ich gründete dann die Dunkelstahllegion, die für Akatas Sicherheit und weltweit für Gerechtigkeit kämpfen soll. Tenshi und Kami wurden entführt und von dem Ascheland-Diktator gequält und an ihre Grenzen gebracht. Die Dunkelstahllegion kontrollierte das Wüsten-Imperium, bevor wir dann zu Donyokus Palast ritten und Tenshi und Kami in einem riskanten Kampf befreiten, wobei ich mich opfern musste und in den Kerker gebracht wurde, wo ich qualvoll verrecken sollte. Doch erneut bist du mir zur Seite gestanden und hast mir Lebenskraft gespendet. Donyoku hat es sich auf dem Kristall der Macht, den ich bei mir unwissentlich trug, abgesehen und ich musste erfahren, dass ich der Kronprinz Akatas bin. Ich wurde dann von zwei Mitgliedern der Dunkelstahllegion befreit und wir holten uns in einer Undercover-Mission den Kristall zurück. Als wir dann am Hauptquartier der Legion ankamen, beschlossen Shize, Levanizaveluri, Kasai und ich eine Reise nach Beryta. Die Stadt wurde daraufhin vom Ascheland angegriffen und wir vier beschlossen, die Stadt zu verteidigen. Dabei fiel mir ein, mit vier einfachen Sportfliegern, wo wir Maschinengewehre dranklebten, die gesamte Flotte auszuschalten. Und es ging auch. Dann ging ich mit den anderen drei zu der mittlerweile vom Ascheland besetzten Stadt Avenar, also meine ehemalige Heimatstadt, bevor wir dann wieder zu unserem HQ zurückreisten. Dort sah ich meinem Vater Nisshoku zum ersten Mal nach so vielen Jahren. Er erzählte mir alles, bevor Kokuroshi, also der Mörder meiner Mutter, wiederkam und dann meinen Vater niederstreckte. Ich habe ihn dann besiegt und meine Familie gerächt, woraufhin ich zur akatanischen Hauptstadt Livearon reiste und dort einen Bürgerkrieg beendete und daraufhin einen letzten Angriff auf Donyoku beschloss. Mit einer Flotte griffen wir dann Donyoku an und besiegten ihn in einem Kampf. Donyoku wurde von Tenshi getötet und ich tötete Majishan. Und das wieder, weil du mir Kraft gespendet hast. Danke nochmal...´´ Elivia:,,Oh..´´ Kurashiro:,,Wenn du willst, kann ich dir meine Kampfkunst beibringen.´´ Elivia:,,Oh danke..´´ Kurashiro zog sein Schwert. Kurashiro:,,Erstmal die Grundtaktiken. Immer sehr schnell angreifen und auf den Feind achten und in der Lage sein, feindliche Attacken vorauszusehen. Man sollte auch jeden Schlag perfekt abwehren und sich immer in Bewegung halten.´´ ''Kurashiro trainierte Elivia im Schwert und Speerkampf, worauf sie ihn dann bei psychischen Kräften trainierte. Die beiden reisten um die Welt und wurden ein richtig gutes Team. Dazu wurden die beiden auch richtig gute Freunde und unterstützten sich immer gegenseitig. '' Währenddessen an einem unbekannten Ort außerhalb von Teravus... Tyruc:,,Ich bekam mit, dass Kurashiro die schwarze Hand zerstörte und nun Frieden in Teravus einkehrte. Er hat sein Schicksal wohl erfüllt.´´ Zyrus:,,Ja. Doch ich bekam mit, dass Kurashiro sich mit Elivia, die ebenfalls die gleichen Kräfte wie er hat, auf eine Reise begab. Was habt ihr jetzt vor?´´ Tyruc:,,Entsendet drei Angreifer nach Akata und lasst deren aktuelle Verwalterin Shize ermorden.´´ Zyrus:,,Oh. Ich hätte eine Frage.´´ Tyruc:,,Ja?´´ Zyrus:,,Wird es nicht mal Zeit, Teravus zu zerstören? Ihr habt es ja erschaffen, also könnt ihr es auch wieder zerstören.´´ Tyruc:,,Ich kann es nicht. Solange Elivia und Kurashiro leben, kann ich Teravus nur beeinflussen, nicht zerstören.´´ Zyrus:,,Oh. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um die beiden Auserwählten auszuschalten.´´ Tyruc:,,Ja. Mach das.´´ Währenddessen an einem Bergweg an einer Bergkette im Süden Akatas nah an der Ascheland-Grenze... Elivia:,,Ehm... Kurashiro?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja?´´ Elivia:,,Ich spüre, irgendwas stimmt nicht..´´ Kurashiro:,,Wieder einige Monster?´´ Elivia:,,Nein.. Es hat zu viel Power...´´ Aus dem Nichts materialisierte sich Zyrus in einer schwarzen Rüstung. Er ging in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf Kurashiro los. Kurashiro wehrte den Schlag ab, wurde aber weit nach hinten geschleudert. Elivia:,,KURASHIRO!!!´´ Zyrus:,,Ihr habt verloren! NIEMAND BESIEGT DIE GÖTTER, DIE DIES HIER GESCHAFFEN HABEN!!´´ Kurashiro stand auf. Kurashiro:,,Wenn du sie willst, dann nur über meine Leiche!´´ Kurashiro sprintete auf Zyrus los und die beiden lieferten sich ein Duell. Elivia half ebenfalls, aber die beiden wurden durch eine Schockwelle zurückgeschleudert. Kurashiro:,,Wer seit ihr?!´´ Zyrus:,,Ich bin Zyrus, der Vollstrecker des obersten Gottes!´´ Kurashiro:,,Was?!´´ Zyrus griff Kurashiro mit einem schnellen Sprungangriff an. Kurashiro parierte den Schlag, jedoch teleportierte sich Zyrus hinter Kurashiro und durchbohrte seinen Rücken mit seinem Schwert. Kurashiro schrie vor Schmerz, bevor er zu Boden fiel. Elivia:,,KURASHIRO!!! NEEEEIIIINNNNNNN!!!!´´ Elivia ging auf Zyrus los, wurde aber wieder nach zurückgeschleudert und ebenfalls aufgespießt. Zyrus:,,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAA!!! JETZT KANN DIE ZERSTÖRUNG DIESER WELT EINGELEITET WERDEN!´´ Kurashiro (Gedankenübertragung):,,Elivia.. Jetzt ist es so weit... Vereinigen wir unsere Kräfte und zerstören wir dieses.. Monster..´´ Elivia (Gedankenübertragung):,,J...Ja...´´ Die beiden standen auf und ihre Augen leuchteten weiß. Daraufhin vereinigten sie ihre Kräfte und wurden von einer Aura umgeben, woraufhin die beiden auf Zyrus losgingen. Kurashiro schnitt dicht an Zyrus' Augen vorbei und wurde zurückgeschleudert, als Elivia einen Energieball auf Zyrus schleuderte. Zyrus griff daraufhin Elivia an, doch Kurashiro sprang dazwischen und parierte den Schlag, woraufhin Zyrus zurücksprang. Kurashiro sprang auf Zyrus los und schnitt nach ihn, jedoch wurde sein Schlag pariert. Elivia schleuderte weitere Energiebälle auf Zyrus, jedoch konnte er sie mit seiner Hand abwehren und Kurashiro auf die Seite schleudern. Elivia gab Kurashiro etwas Energie, woraufhin er aufstand und wieder in ein Gefecht mit Zyrus geriet. Elivia griff ebenfalls mit ihrem Schwert an und die beiden konnten Zyrus in eine Felsspalte drängen, woraufhin Kurashiro mit Telephatie die Felsspalte weiter zuschloss und Elivia Zyrus der Lebenskraft beraubte und ihn somit tötete. Kategorie:Teravus-Storyline __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Teravus I